videogamerapbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Luigi vs Tails
Luigi vs Tails is the 22nd episode of Video Game Rap Battles. It features the deuteragonist of Super Mario Bros., Luigi rapping against the deuteragonist of Sonic The Hedgehog, Tails. It was released on December 15, 2018. Cast Emi Jones as Tails Cam Greely as Luigi Lyrics (Note: Tails is in yellow and Luigi is in light green.) Tails An Engineer of Lyrics, never fearin' any test! Appears that Mario is missin' so I'm facing second best! Pest, this Fox is feastin' on this fat furry raccoon, And judging by how much you stink, I can see why you're number two! It's Coward vs. Prower, you don't want to play, bro! I'll be flying high and storming ya like a Tornado! I'll pass it to the plumber, but nobody gives a crap, 'Cause you already took an "L" when you put on that hat! Luigi Usually I wouldn't battle little kids like you! But based on your youth you're used to being bullied and abused! I'm exterminating you, just call me animal control! And son you best respect your elders, you're just eight years old! An Inventor like yourself should realize you've been one upped! It don't take a genius to compare our ratings and our sums! So soar all your heart desires you'll still wind up under, When a Fox with Astraphobia flies his plane into green thunder! Tails With all your fireballs you still can't make a proper roast! You suck so much that you would think that you were rapping against a ghost! Luigi In Terms of Games, I've got the most, I've been a pro since the first day! While you were meant for Gamer's Little Bros, too young to really play! Tails Your blatant cruelty towards animals deceives me! Don't you got a Yoshi to go raise, Mamma Luigi? Luigi Oh you're talking down to me and acting like you are all tough? Kid, you look like something I would wear as a Power Up! Tails You must be afraid, but I know you can't run away! 'Cause the numbers say that my IQ is the same size as your weight! Your year came and went so no matter how hard you try to flow, You'll forever be recognized as the Green Mario! Luigi You're a Freak of Nature with those tails spinning 'round! I think it's time that this defected dog is finally put down! Your Adventure ends here, I'll use all my Star Power, To be sure your speed now reads no Miles Prower! Choose your character! Tails Luigi Trivia * Luigi vs Tail is the thirteenth battle to be fully animated, after Baldi's Basics vs Granny. * This is the first battle to have Luigi and Tails rap. * This is the second battle to feature Tails and Luigi, after Super Mario vs Sonic The Hedgehog. * This is the last VGRB before the series' eight months long break. Errors * Both Luigi and Tails' mouth doesn't sync up with what they're saying throughout the whole battle. Category:Video Game Rap Battles Category:Luigi vs Tails Category:Cam Greely Category:Emi Jones